L'Appel de Sauron
by Albane
Summary: Défi 64 du Poney Fringant, Une expédition dans les Contrés reculés, une découverte à glacer le sang...


**Voici ma réponse au 67ème défi du Poney Fringant, sur l'Abominable monstre de Forodwaith. J'ai fait une "petite" digression vers un autre roman ... sans trop me cacher !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **L'appel de Sauron**

Osgiliath, an 1350 du Tiers âge

Gondamir, secrétaire aux inscriptions de la Maison Royale

Ce qu'il y a de plus pitoyable au monde c'est, je crois, l'incapacité de l'esprit humain à relier tout ce qu'il renferme. Nous vivons sur une île placide d'ignorance, environnée de noirs océans d'infinitudes que nous n'avons pas été destinés à parcourir bien loin. Les sciences, chacune s'évertuant dans sa propres direction, nous ont jusqu'à présent peu nui. Un jour, cependant, la coordination des connaissances éparses nous ouvrira des perspectives si terrifiantes sur le réel et sur l'effroyable position que nous y occupons qu'il ne nous restera plus qu'à sombrer dans la folie devant cette révélation ou fuir cette lumière mortelle pour nous réfugier dans la paix et la sécurité d'un nouvelle obscurantisme.

Les anciens sages ont eu l'intuition de la grandeur effrayante du cycle cosmique à l'intérieur duquel notre univers et la race humaine ne sont que des incidents éphémères. Ils ont fait allusion à d'étranges survivances en des termes qui devraient glacer le sang, si un aimable optimisme ne les masquait. Mais ce n'est pas d'eux que me vint l'unique vision fugitive des âges interdits qui me glace quand j'y songe et me rend fou quand j'en rêve. Cette vision, comme toutes les visions redoutables de la vérité, surgit brusquement de la juxtaposition accidentelle d'éléments distincts, en l'occurrence, un parchemin saisie lors d'une patrouille et le déroulement d'une expédition lointaine.

Je pris connaissance de cette affaire au cours de l'hiver 1348-1349, alors que j'étais secrétaire aux inscriptions du Roy. Mon autorité en matière d'inscription anciennes était largement reconnue et j'étais souvent consulté par les chroniqueurs et les chasseurs de trésors. La visite que je reçue ce soir là sortait toutefois de l'ordinaire. Il s'agissait d'un officier de l'armée, qui au vu de ses blessures fraîchement pansées, rentrait d'une longue patrouille dans les marches de l'ouest. Il me sollicita pour lui traduire un papyrus saisi sur un de ces hommes sauvages des tribus qui infeste les étendues sauvages. Il me jura qu'il avait capturé ce document sur un orc, ce à quoi je répondis alors que c'était peu croyable. Depuis la fin du second âge, les derniers orcs se cachaient et périclitaient dans les grottes des montagnes ou dans quelques trous obscurs du Mordor. Il était rare de les apercevoir depuis la chute de leur sombre maître, et certainement pas ainsi à découvert. J'examinais quand même ce document qui semblait tout récent. Il était écris en caractère elfique, mais la langue était indiscutablement du Noir langage, le légendaire idiome pratiqué par les anciens ennemis. J'en suis un des derniers spécialiste et je répugne presque encore aujourd'hui à transmettre mes connaissances. Je reproduis ici en alphabet commun le texte qui me fut soumis : « Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn ».

J'eu du mal à traduire cette phrase obscure. Accompagné du papyrus, l'officier me présenta aussi un pendentif en métal précieux pris à l'ennemi. Il représentait en son centre un œil énorme ciselé et agrémenté d'une gemme rouge en son centre. Cet emblème ne ressemblait pour moi à rien de connu, mais il était évident que le bijou était de facture récente. J'étais alors en pleine préparation d'une expédition dans les contrés du nord et la prétention de cette officier, de me dire que le document pouvait avoir été écris de nos jours, m'agaça au plus haut point. Sans compter ce pendentif qui, pensais-je, ne représentait aucun intérêt pour un spécialiste de l'antiquité. Je le mis dehors, en l'assurant qu'il ne s'agissait certainement que de sortes de talismans, recopiés, avec des erreurs, par quelques tribus dégénérées, et que l'homme à qui il l'avait pris n'était sans doute qu'un peu sale et noiraud mais certainement pas un orc. Je repensais plus tard à ma colère injuste, quand je fus confronté à l'indicible dans le pays de Forodwaith.

Avec plusieurs autres érudits, nous nous préparions depuis plusieurs mois à explorer d'antiques ruines elfiques localisées de l'autre coté des montagnes, au nord du royaume d'Arnor. Nous gagnâmes la bienveillance du roi du Nord qui nous fournit une faible escorte pour parer aux mauvaises rencontres avec des bêtes sauvages, et décourager l'éventuelle hostilité des indigènes dans ce pays où la nuit dure plusieurs mois. Nous avions installé notre campement à quelques pas d'un ancien fortin des Noldor, placé là sans doute lors des légendaires batailles pour les Silmarils. C'était du moins ma thèse et je cherchais des indices qui puissent la corroborer. J'avais entrepris de minutieuses excavations dans les salles intérieures de la place fortes et j'avais recueillis certaines inscriptions en elfique ancien, hélas abimées par ce qui semblait avoir été un violent et soudain incendie. Mais ma propre connaissance de cette langue et des recherches futures effectuées dans les textes classiques promettaient de fructueuses concordances qui étayeront peut-être mes plus hardies hypothèses, si hélas les dieux laissent aux hommes le temps de mener ce précieux travail.

Ce fut le matin de la troisième nuit passée sur le site que nous constatâmes la disparition de la sentinelle. C'était un guerrier de l'Arnor, rompu au froid et à la fatigue. Il était exclu qu'il ait pu s'endormir ou même se laisser surprendre, mais il avait disparu corps et bien. Nous trouvâmes seulement des traces énormes à un point de son parcours de ronde, qui semblaient indiquer qu'une créature s'était aventurée jusqu'à ce point. La décision fut prise de monter une expédition de secours et de poursuivre ce qui semblait être les traces d'un ours polaire.

Armé d'épieu et d'une ou deux épées, moi et mes compagnons avons suivi les guerriers de l'Arnor pour cette une expédition de chasse. La trace nous mena jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grotte et c'est plein de confiance que nous pénétrâmes sous la terre. Hélas, la caverne de la bête sauvage s'avéra vite être un dédale glacé ou la faible lueur de nos torches suffisait à peine à éclairer notre chemin. Une odeur pestilentielle montait du fonds de cette cavité interminable. Nous marchions depuis plusieurs heures dans la nuit quand nous fûmes soudainement attaqués.

Les réflexes et l'expérience des guerriers de l'Arnor nous sauvèrent tous. Ils mirent immédiatement en place un dispositif défensif efficace et plusieurs créatures tombèrent sous leurs coups. Par orgueil, je peux avouer avoir aussi contribué, d'un coup d'épieu bien placé, à abattre un de nos assaillants. Je rapprochais ma torche de ma victime, pour découvrir une créature à la peau sombre, au visage déformé et scarifié, aux dents pointues et saillantes et au nez fortement épaté. Ses oreilles eut été pointues si elles n'étaient déchirées et percées de colifichets en cuivre en plusieurs endroits. Mais mon trouble fut plus grand encore quand je regardais son bouclier. Il était orné d'un œil grossièrement peint. C'était le même symbole que sur le bijou capturé par l'officier, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de distance, et il trahissait la même allégeance. Sans aucun doute, cet individu était un orc tant son apparence concordait avec les descriptions faites dans les légendes anciennes que je connais si bien, et lui et ses semblables étaient prêts à mourir pour leur sombre maître.

Nous continuâmes notre descente vers le fonds de la grotte, jusqu'à trouver ce qui restait du soldat enlevé. L'odeur d'abord nous prévint de son sinistre sort. La puanteur des orcs, que nous avions désormais apprise à reconnaître, était complétée d'un fumet de cuisine, comme une odeur de mouton grillé aux herbes. Une gigantesque et sinistre créature, à la peau grise et au visage massif, au crâne chauve et aux lèvres épaisses, vêtue d'un pagne, avait embroché l'homme de l'Arnor et le tenait au dessus d'un lit de braise sur lequel elle le faisait doucement tourner. Tout à sa cuisine, elle ne nous entendit arriver qu'au dernier moment, quand les soldats enragés chargèrent d'un grand cri. Excités et dégoutés nous aussi par les horreurs que nous avions vu, mes compagnons archéologues et moi-même chargèrent également pour tenter de réduire en charpie la créature responsable de cet acte atroce. Mais sa peau épaisse lui permis de résister à notre fureur, et d'emporter plusieurs de nos compagnons avant qu'enfin, une lance projetée dans son œil l'eut occise.

Alors que nous soignions nos blessés et explorions le repaire de nos ennemis, je trouvais dans un coin une sorte d'autel, surmonté d'une sculpture grossière de l'œil. Quelle fut ma stupeur de lire au dessus en alphabet elfique la phrase que déjà l'officier d'Osgiliath m'avait soumise. « Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn ». Je puis aujourd'hui la traduire plus précisément, tant depuis, de sombres indices, apportés par d'autres soldats ou même les services de renseignement du roi m'ont hélas permis d'approfondir ma connaissance du Noir Langage. « Dans sa demeure de R'lyeh la morte, Sauron rêve et attend ».

Les trop nombreuses connaissances que j'ai récoltées au fil des ans, après cette sinistre expédition, ont achevé de me convaincre. Les serviteurs de cet ennemi de légende, que nous croyions enseveli au fond des âges, se multiplient aujourd'hui à l'appel de leur maître. Ses agents parcours la terre du milieu et leur chuchote des motifs d'espoir pour eux et d'horreur pour nous. Sauron vit toujours, enfermé dans quelques cité sombre et cachée, mais ses ministre sur la terre vocifèrent encore, font des simagrées et sacrifient toujours autour de monolithes coiffés d'idoles, en des lieux solitaires. Qui sait comment tout cela s'achèvera ? Ces qui a été banni peut revenir. Cette créature repoussante attend et rêve dans les profondeurs et le délabrement gagne les cités chancelantes des hommes. Les temps viendront – mais je ne peux, ni ne veut y penser.


End file.
